


Tsuna's School of Awesomeness

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foster Care, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked, Tsuna would swear up and down that it was an accident.</p>
<p>It wasn't like he meant to start charter school! (Until he did.)</p>
<p>Reborn just rolled his eyes and said, "Dame-Tsuna, take responsibility for your actions."</p>
<p>(Which Tsuna totally did, thank you very much, Reborn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuna's School of Awesomeness

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so couple things before we start. About 90 percent of the time, you can always assume that whenever I write a fic (AU or canon) that it takes place same place as canon, unless otherwise stated (i.e. a fantasy AU or a HP crossover). So this fic technically takes place in Japan. However, majority of the research (how to actually start up a charter school, foster care, etc) came from the American system, thus I took a lot of liberties. So any inaccuracies come that. Alright, onward!
> 
> **Warning: Lightly touched about child abuse, bullying.**
> 
> For **An Angel Can Fly**
> 
> K, So i have an idea (that's not really but we're going to ignore that right now)
> 
> It is KHR!
> 
> I had been thinking about how Tsuna ( being the best fluffiest-haired older brother he is) would make sure that the kids(Fuuta, Lambo, And I-Pin, Along with some other random kids that show up(think Yuni)) get an education.
> 
> It can be the kids struggles with school, Tsuna's struggles with the kids and school, anything like that.
> 
> Bonus: if you can get a Papa Reborn in there somewhere, too.

If asked, Tsuna would swear up and down that it was an accident.

It wasn't like he meant to start charter school! (Until he did.)

Reborn just rolled his eyes and said, "Dame-Tsuna, take responsibility for your actions."

(Which Tsuna totally did, thank you very much, Reborn.)

* * *

It started with Lambo.

Tsuna was halfway done with his thesis when he met a homeless Lambo on the streets. It took a lot of convincing and bribing with grape candy to get the small child to open up to him, but eventually Tsuna managed to get Lambo to talk to him. Tsuna always had a bleeding heart for kids. It was why he was studying Early Education and trying to become a teacher in the first place.

After weeks of feeding Lambo and coaxing Lambo to give a foster home a chance, Tsuna finally got Lambo to agree. Good deed done, Tsuna helped the social worker process the paperwork and introduced Lambo to his new foster home. Iris seemed like a nice lady, so Tsuna left with a promise to see Lambo soon.

Two weeks later as Tsuna desperately tried to finish his thesis, Tsuna stumbled into the kitchen one morning to find Reborn and Lambo glaring at each other. The scene was downright hilarious to Tsuna; given how little sleep he was running on. Still, tiny Lambo glaring at Reborn who towered over him and Reborn who was very much an adult, acting like a petty child? (That was nothing new. Tsuna knew his boyfriend was a child at heart.)

Later, much later, after coffee and breakfast, Tsuna managed to ask, "Lambo why are you here?"

Lambo shrugged. Mentally, Tsuna mourned that Lambo had become so jaded already. He acted like a moody teenager when he wasn't any older than seven. "Do you like your foster siblings?" Tsuna tried again.

"Fuuta is weird, but Yuni is nice," Lambo asked.

Tsuna hummed. "You should bring them over one day. I would love to meet them."

That got a reaction out of Lambo. He looked at Tsuna with stars in his eyes. "Really?"

"Sure," Tsuna said. He loved kids, after all.

Reborn would later call this incident the beginning of the end.

* * *

That was how Tsuna met Fuuta and Yuni.

The two was adorable in every way possible. (Not that Lambo wasn't adorable, but this was different.) They were quite polite for their age, quiet too. Fuuta loved to read and Yuni's favorite color was rainbow.

"You're really nice, Tsuna-san," Yuni smiled.

Tsuna returned the smile. "Thank you, Yuni-chan. It's starting to get late. Why don't I walk you three home?"

"Do we have to go?" Fuuta asked timidly.

"Yeah!" Lambo said. "You're the best Tsuna-nii! Why can't we stay?"

"Because Iris-san is going to worry," Tsuna said gently. "And I still have homework to complete for my classes. Don't worry you're welcome to come over tomorrow."

The three kids smiled hesitantly. Tsuna felt bad as he dropped them back off at Iris', but they needed to go home and he truly did have things he needed to do.

Still, there was a nagging feeling that something was wrong that tugged at Tsuna's conscious. There was something in the skittish way both Fuuta and Yuni tried to stay out of arm's reach, especially around Reborn.

Reborn was always intimidating and was not the nicest of people, but there was no reason why the kids should be afraid of him. Maybe they picked up subconsciously on the fact that Reborn wasn't all that fond of kids? Of course, just because Reborn wasn't fond of kids, it didn't mean he hated them. He could play with the kids and watch them.

Yuni, feeling brave one day, had managed to convince Reborn into joining her tea party. There were crowns and tiny ribbons bows on Reborn's curly sideburns as they sat at the table with Tsuna's good china with orange juice. Reborn graciously (and a tad bit grudgingly) had played with her all afternoon. Tsuna took so many pictures, triplicated the files and hidden them in house and sent copies off to the people he could trust to ensure said pictures could never ever be destroyed.

Reborn sulked. Needy child. Tsuna cooked his favorites all week.

* * *

It was the week before his final exams that Tsuna figured out why the kids spent so much time at his house and never wanted to go back to Iris'.

"Lambo, what is this?" Tsuna asked. He gently reached for Lambo's arm, rolling up the sleeve.

"I fell!" Lambo said, trying to snatch away his hand and tug down the sleeve.

It was too late. Tsuna had seen it. His stomach dropped as he recognized the dark purple bruise shaped like a hand. Tsuna had spent his entire childhood dealing with bullies. He remembered all too well what a bruise looked like from a fall and what a bruise from someone grabbing you looked like.

Tsuna exploded. He didn't really remember what exactly had happened. Due to revising his thesis and studying for his exams, Tsuna had been running on practically no sleep. He vaguely remembered yelling at Iris and calling the police. There was a whirlwind of paperwork and social workers who apologized over and over again. There was crying and tears and Tsuna refused to let the three kids out of his sight.

At one point, Reborn slid a stack of papers across the table and Tsuna, exhausted, had signed it.

Between the police reports, the court trial, defending his thesis and passing his exams by the skin of his teeth, Tsuna collapsed onto bed one day, completely exhausted. He rested his arm over his eyes and thought of kids in the guest bedroom next door and the way they had curled up against each other.

"How am I supposed to let those three go back into foster care?" Tsuna wondered. "How can I trust whoever is gonna take them in?"

"I suppose it's a good thing this came in," Reborn said, handing Tsuna an envelope.

Curious, Tsuna opened the letter… and shot up straight. "Reborn," Tsuna said faintly. "When did we become licensed foster parents?"

"What did you think you were signing?" Reborn asked, amused.

"I love you," Tsuna said, breathless and in wonder. Reborn was amazing. How did he ever deserve a wonderful boyfriend like Reborn?

"I know," Reborn said, smirking. "Now sleep. You can tell the kids tomorrow."

If Reborn thought it ended there, he would be sorely mistaken.

(This was _Tsuna_.)

* * *

I-pin came next.

Reborn gave Tsuna a withering glare and Tsuna meeped and resigned himself to sleeping on the couch for the next week.

It wasn't like Tsuna planned on picking up another kid.

(Until he did.)

(It was worth it.)

The thing was, Lambo knew I-pin from when he was living on the streets. With broken words that Tsuna could only half understand, I-pin explained that she had been abandoned by her family who didn't want her.

The end result was another trip to social services. Tsuna was getting really familiar with them. Haru just pulled out a file of blank forms for Tsuna to fill out the minute Tsuna walked in, carrying I-pin in his arms. (Haru was a lifesaver. Tsuna hated paperwork with passion.)

"Hahi! Who is this cutie?" Haru asked.

"I-pin!" I-pin chirped.

"At this rate you'll have enough kids to open your own school," Haru joked.

"Ahaha," Tsuna laughed.

Later, much later, he would blame Haru for planting the idea in his head.

(Thankfully, Reborn never figured out that it was Haru who started it all.)

* * *

Summer break flew by too fast. Tsuna, unfortunately, didn't get any offers to teach. It was a bit of a blessing in disguise as he tried to figure out how to enroll his four kids into public school.

Needless to say, after the two weeks of schooling, it was a disaster. Lambo got into fights; the school was already thinking of expulsion. Fuuta was so withdrawn; he didn't connect to any of his classmates. I-pin got teased due to her thick accent that no one could understand. Yuni, poor Yuni, had bullies.

Tsuna was staring at everything that was wrong with a public school system.

"What am I going to do?" Tsuna bemoaned to Enma.

Enma was a fellow graduate, also looking for a job, and one of the many friends Tsuna managed to make in college. Tsuna and Enma had bonded over their love of teaching and kids and the fact that they both had been 'no-good' students and frequent bullies' targets in middle schools.

"I don't want to break up the kids up, but I-pin really needs a school that can understand what she's saying," Tsuna said. "It's hard finding a school that has a good anti-bullying policy in place. I mean it's there in place, but public schools are so swamped with so many students, it's hard for them to actually enforce it. I'm not having Yuni suffer the same thing we went through."

Enma nodded. "Yeah, Mami could benefit something like that too," he said. Mami was Enma's little sister, about the same age as Fuuta. She was terribly shy for her age.

Tsuna groaned. "I don't even know what to do with Lambo and Fuuta. Lambo won't tell me why he keeps getting into fights and Fuuta, it's the after effects of being under Iris' neglectful and abusive care for so long." He snarled the last part of the sentence out. Fuuta had been under Iris' care the longest.

"I need school that's multi-language and is properly equipped to deal with kids who suffered sort of trauma," Tsuna said. "Except that kind of school doesn't exist."

"Well," Enma said. "You could always start your own."

"That is an excellent idea!" Tsuna said.

So began the start of Tsuna's School of Awesomeness (name subject to change.)

* * *

Reborn was skeptical.

"You want to start a charter school?" Reborn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes…?" Tsuna asked.

"Why not homeschooling?" Reborn asked.

"Because that isn't enough," Tsuna said.

"Fair enough," Reborn said with a shrug.

* * *

For the record, starting a charter school was _hard_.

* * *

It turned out the easiest part of setting up the charter school was hiring the teachers. (The hardest part was finding a building, but Reborn took care of that and not even two weeks later they had functional building with tons of classrooms. Tsuna learned not to question his boyfriend's methods.)

See, Tsuna met a lot of people at college. His friends, while insane and destructive, where actually qualified to teach. (He was a little surprised that they were all qualified to teach, but well, at the same time it fit right into their quirky personalities.) To be fair, Tsuna used the term friends rather loosely. Over half of the people Tsuna knew, terrified him.

Gokudera quickly applied for the position to teach science classes. Yamamoto laughed and said he would take history. Ryohei claimed PE. Enma smiled and said he would handle math. Dino, who was like an older brother to Tsuna and was actually teaching at a different school, quit his job and took up the position of English teacher for Tsuna's new school.

_**Hibari**_ submitted his resume for the Chinese teacher position.

Tsuna had a small heart attack when he got Hibari's resume.

(Tsuna's relationship with Hibari could best be described as an angry porcupine who took a liking to a cowardly lion. It was an absolute mess. It didn't even describe how they first met. It didn't cover the complex relationship they had. People were confused and screaming. Tsuna spent his entire college life being called on by frantic faculty members and students alike to calm Hibari down. College was amazing. College was crazy.)

It didn't really compare to the next resume he received: _Rokudo Mukuro_.

Tsuna actually paused, walked away from the resume and decided to cuddle with Reborn for the rest of the day.

There were stories about Rokudo Mukuro. He had graduated a year and half before Tsuna and Tsuna had never really met him (too busy making sure Gokudera didn't accidently blow up the school, that Yamamoto didn't start importune baseball games in the hallway, keeping Hibari happy, Ryohei from starting boxing matches with everyone he met, basically running everyone's lives but his. Tsuna had Reborn to keep his life on track.).

But there were _stories_.

So he had Lal check Mukuro out and met with the man himself. It turned out he was a foster parent too, with three kids under his care who adore the world out of him. Ken had a temper issue, Chikusa was as quiet as Fuuta and Chrome was an adorable angel.

Mukuro was a bit… odd. And it turned out he and Hibari hated each other upon sight. But Tsuna decided to bite the bullet to hire him. They needed more teachers with language requirements. Only Hibari, Dino and Gokudera could teach secondary languages.

Their staff rounded out with Haru, who left behind her social services job, Kyoko, Ryohei's sister as their councilor, and Shamal, one of Reborn's acquaintances, as their school nurse. Tsuna picked up one more councilor, a man named Lussuria at the recommendation of his uncle's husband. ("VOIIII BRAT LOOK AT THE PEACOCK'S SHITTY RESUME!")

Their board of directors held a wide variety of people of highly volatile personalities. Hana, Ryohei's wife, who was an amazing lawyer and took care of all the legal paperwork and tightened up their charter. Uncle Xanxus who had taken over the Varia Branch of the family business, showed up one day, demanded a position, and told Tsuna that Fran, his adopted son would be joining this school and that this school better be the best school in the entire nation or else. He wouldn't accept anything less. Reborn took the last seat (and Tsuna took a brief moment to mourn for poor Hana's sanity). It wasn't all that surprising. After all, Reborn held a doctorate in math and occasionally taught at the local university whenever he wanted to change things up and the business world wasn't being cut-throat enough for him.

"What are you teaching, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked.

Tsuna blinked. Oh. He hadn't taken into account what role he would be playing in this school. "Umm…"

"Tsuna will be the principal," Reborn said. "Which means if you ever get sent to the principal's office, he will be very disappointed in you."

Lambo, Yuni, I-pin and Fuuta looked at Reborn with looks of horror. "We'll behave, Tsuna-nii," the three chorused together.

Well, that was one way to do it.

* * *

After six months of red tape, paperwork and coordination, Oozora Academy finally opened.

It was the best and worse idea that Tsuna had.

He didn't regret one thing about it.

(Until he did.) 

**Author's Note:**

> -cries- This fic came out three times longer than it should have been. -aggressively stuff as much backstory as I could into this- -sigh-
> 
> Here are some more backstory elements that didn't make it into the fic.
> 
> **\- Hibari and I-pin:** I-pin adores Hibari. Hibari has a soft spot for her and began taught her martial arts to defend herself. Tsuna is both horrified and please by this. On one hand, when I-pin finally starts dating this means any significant other will have to be fully vetted by both _Reborn and Hibari_. On the other hand, this I-pin will be able to 'bite to death' anyone who bothers her.
> 
> \- Students and Teachers alike get sent to the principal's office due to their behavior.
> 
> \- **Hibari and Mukuro:** Hibari was horrified when he found out Tsuna hired Mukuro. Also the drama clubhouse didn't make last past the first day.
> 
> \- Reborn offers after school tutoring. Tsuna suspects his grandfather isn't challenging Reborn enough at work, if Reborn is willing to spend time with the kids. (This is not inaccurate.) Reborn just really likes the chaos that the school generates.
> 
> \- Lal and Colonnello are married and have a kid named Basil who also joined the school. 
> 
> \- The school charter says they're suppose to be helping kids work through their traumas. Tsuna thinks they're scarring the kids in a different way. What was he thinking, opening a school?


End file.
